Her Obsession
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: obsessions make you do crazy things. Tharja/Male Avatar.


_**here's my first fire emblem fanfic. it's awakening fyi and that's the only game i've played in the series, and now i really wanna play some more...**_

 _ **this is a tharja/male robin fic. hope you enjoy xoxo.**_

* * *

 **Her Obsession**

* * *

Tharja spotted Robin at the merchant's tent and immediately, a grin broke out across her face. She hugged her book of hexes closer to her chest as she watched Robin from a distance, watching as he bought a few more silver weapons and foods from the grinning merchant.

Tharja wanted nothing more but to be that trav. elling merchant so that she could speak to Robin and capture his heart. She flipped through her book of spells quickly, scanning each one for a hex about hypnotism or body-swap. She planted her finger on the spell and recited it over in her head, but before she could cast the spell, Robin had already left the travelling merchant's store.

Annoyed, Tharja snapped her book shut and walked away, keeping a safe distance from Robin so that she could stare at him without getting caught. With every step Robin took Tharja strode lightly on her feet to keep up with him. He was significantly taller than her and could walk faster than her, but she still had no problem keeping up with him and making sure she was unseen.

People had queried her obsession with him, and had claimed that she was delirious and crazy. Tharja ignored them, but not before hexing them with some lifelong curse to punish them for even thinking of interfering with her true love. By doing this, Tharja already knew that she had quite the infamous reputation.

Once Robin found himself back in camp, Tharja dashed behind one of the tents to spy on him from there. She watched as he made him way into the weaponry and stored all the weapons he had purchased. Tharja recognised a few of the weapons he had bought, such as a few silver and steel equipment. None of those weapons really concerned her. Magic was her speciality anyways.

Tharja followed Robin into the kitchen where he began preparing dinner for everyone. It was his turn to cook, and he was to be assisted by Olivia. Suddenly, an idea struck Tharja and a grin broke out across her face.

"I'll see you soon, Robin," she whispered ominously under her breath. "Very soon."

 **「＊」**

Using her magic to swap bodies with Olivia was a risky move. Since Olivia was a timid and truthful little dancer, she could cause some problems in Tharja's plan. So once the body swap had been finalised, Tharja, in Olivia's body, had knocked her out with the hilt of her silver sword.

The spell would only work for about four hours, which was plenty of time to make it through cooking dinner and for Olivia to regain conscious. The only other difficulty left in Tharja's plan was mimicking Olivia's behaviours so that she wouldn't make it too obvious it was her.

Smoothing out Olivia's robe, Tharja wandered over to the kitchen where she saw Robin, without his grandmaster's cloak, chopping up some fresh produce. The urge to wrap her arms around Robin and to feel him in her arms rang through her mind, though she had to suppress it. It's not an Olivia thing to do.

She walked up to Robin from behind and tapped his shoulder softly. Tharja almost moaned at the feeling of Robin's strong muscles under her finger. Before she could stop herself from pouncing on him right there, he had turned around and smiled at her.

"Oh good evening, Olivia. Here to help with dinner?" Tharja almost had a fan girl attack. He was talking to her. Even though she was in that body of Olivia, and he called her Olivia, he was still talking to her, eye contact and all. She could feel her cold heart warm up.

She then realised that he had asked a question, and meekly nodded her head in response. At least it was something Olivia would do.

"Great! Do you wanna prepare the boar or would you like to make the salad?" Tharja could practically feel herself melting at the sound of Robin's voice. Some of her more sinister and perverted thoughts arose to her mind and she had to stop herself from jumping him right here.

"Could I prepa-" she cleared her throat, remembering she was Olivia. "Could I prepare the boar?" Robin nodded his head, his smile still plastered on his face as he walked over to the supply tent and carried out the dead boar and dropped it by that fire.

"Do what you want with it," he told her. "Just shout out to me if you need any help."

Tharja watched as he walked away, her eyes trailing down to his lower back, just resting her gaze about his waistline. Her imaginations ran wild thinking of what things he hid underneath his pants. She moaned lowly in her throat, but quickly covered it up with a sneeze.

As she cooked the boar over the open flame, she noticed how sweat had began to drop down Robin's neck and an idea formed in her mind. She silently tiptoed over to the tent entrance, something fairly easy to do in Olivia's body and dropped the flaps off the tent so that the only light was the fire.

Tharja watched him closely as more sweat pooled down his body and how his face was red, probably from the heat of the flame. If she was correct, and since it was about Robin, she often was, he would remove his shirt soon. _Very_ soon.

"Hey Olivia," he said, turning around as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "It's a bit hot in here. Do you mind if I…" he stopped speaking and made a motion with his arms as if to say he was taking off his shirt.

 _Yes Robin, take it off. And whilst you're at it, you can remove your shoes and pants. Your legs look like they need to breath, don't they? And so does something else-_

"N-No," Tharja answered, mimicking Olivia's voice well. "I don't mind at all." Robin nodded, before grabbing the hem of his shirt and peeling it off his body, revealing to Tharja the sexiness the his behind it.

Her eyes blew wide at the sight of Robin's perfectly sculpted chest. Her mouth dropped agape and her eyes roamed his chest, especially around his abdomen where a six pack of delicious muscle showed. She couldn't bear to tear her gaze away from him.

Robin turned around, and Tharja was almost blow away by his flawless looking back muscles. His shoulder blades reacted to every movement of his arms and there were twin dimples at the bottom of his spine, that Tharja thought she could fit her fingers into.

And people question her about her so-called obsession of him. He was _perfect_.

"Oh, and Olivia," Robin asked, and out of panic of being caught, Tharja snapped her head back to the boar, that had crisped on one side. She span it around to make it seem like she was doing something as Robin turned around to face her.

He approached her, and Tharja almost screamed out loud, though confined it to her mind as she watched him from the corner of her eye as he squatted down beside her so that he was facing her side. Tharja resisted the urge to touch his face or chest, and tried her best to avoid looking at him as he leant down towards her ear.

She had never been this close to him before. And now that she had, she could feel how her heart raced so quickly and how much of an impact his presence had on her. Tharja was practically over the moon with excitement.

Robin's soft breaths fanned over her neck, and she almost melted at it. Her obsession with him was so strong that anything he did to her could make her submit under him. The whited haired tactician brushed a lock of pink hair out of her face and leaned closer so that his lips were almost touching her ear.

"Don't think I don't know who you are," he whispered sending a wink at Tharja when she turned around to look at him, eyes wide and cheeks flaming.

Maybe there was no need for Tharja to take over Olivia's body after all.

* * *

 ** _tharja is such a babe. i love her obsession with the avatar._**

 ** _was it okay? i have a feeling that it wasn't as good as i had imagined it but eh. there wasn't enough crazy!tharja for me._**


End file.
